


A Wish for Christmas

by Katef



Series: A Wish for Christmas [7]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Seasonal, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Jim and Blair get into the spirit.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: A Wish for Christmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drabble Day - due 11 Dec - light(s) prompt





	A Wish for Christmas

**Prompt: light(s)**  


Pushing back a little from the table, Blair set down his chopsticks and smiled over at Jim. “Thanks, Jim, that hit the spot,” he said. “Didn’t realise how hungry I was!” 

“You’re welcome, Junior,” Jim replied with an answering grin. “Quick and easy, just what we needed tonight. 

“So, any plans for tomorrow?” he continued innocently, actually wondering if Blair was ready to talk about the surprise package from Naomi. 

Sure enough, his intuitive guide took the hint and smiled understandingly, not in the least annoyed by his sentinel’s ill-disguised curiosity. 

“Well, I was going to ask you something,” he said a little diffidently. “I mean, it hadn’t really occurred to me before, but see, tomorrow is the first day of Hanukkah. I know I haven’t really bothered with it before. Not for a while, in fact, because you know I’m not a practising Jew by any means. 

“But see, this year, I was wondering if you’d mind if I celebrate the Festival of Light properly, seeing as I have Grandpa’s menorah? I…I think it would be a nice thing to do, in his memory, you know? Even if I never knew him, I think it would be right. 

“What do you think?” he added, and by his faintly anxious yet hopeful expression, Jim knew that Blair was seeking his support and agreement. 

Now was not the time for a flippant response, so he smiled gently instead. “Sure, Chief, I think that’s a great idea. I don’t know that much about the whole deal; except that it involves lighting candles and saying the appropriate prayers, but if you want to do it, go for it!” 

Blair’s smile widened then, and his eyes sparkled in happiness. “Thanks, Jim! I’ll do that, then, but I hope that you’ll join with me in the fun things too. There’s more to it than candles, like spinning the dreidel and giving out chocolate gelt. And enjoying lots of greasy foods like latkes…” he added with a suggestive smirk. 

Jim laughed out loud at that. “Greasy foods, Chief? You’re actually willing for me to eat that stuff? You’re on, kiddo. And you can show me how to win all that chocolate gelt too. And I’m more than happy to watch you lighting those candles, Chief,” he added more soberly. “I think it’ll do us both good to do something a bit more spiritual for a change, because, speaking for myself, I haven’t done anything remotely religious in years.” 

“Thanks, Jim. I truly appreciate your support, man,” Blair replied, reaching across the table to give Jim’s hand a quick squeeze. 

“And I’ll make sure I let Naomi know how much I appreciate the gift too. Perhaps then – just maybe – she’ll tell me a bit more about Grandpa and Grandma Sandburg, huh?” he added wistfully. 

“I think it’s about time I learned a bit more about my family history, don’t you think?” 

Jim nodded his agreement, although a cynical inner voice whispered that sometimes it was better not to know, if his own family was anything to go by. 

But this wasn’t the time to air his doubts, not when Blair needed his encouragement, and who knew? Perhaps Naomi would have some good things to reveal after all. 

He could but hope.  



End file.
